the voice of an angel
by HieiXblossomX32764
Summary: they met at a wedding who knew that it would turn into something that would last a life time. songfic. SasSak, HinNar, TenNej and more. first fanfic ever! its better then it sounds. PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Okay so this is my first fanfic. Yay me!! I hope you like it. N e way here is a few things you will need to know.**

_**Deaths Advocate-**__Itachi. . .lead singer, Pein. . .lead guitarist, Hidan. . .2__nd__ lead guitarist, Sasori. . .bass guitarist, Deidara. . .drummer, and Kisame. . .keyboardist_

_**Tobi- manager**_

_**Beauties Deathly Temptation-**__Sakura. . .lead singer, Ino. . .lead guitarist, Temari. . .2__nd__ lead guitarist, Hinata. . .keyboardist, TenTen. . .drummer, and Kin. . .bass guitarist_

_**Anko- manager**_

_**Hands of Nothing-**__Sasuke. . .lead singer, Sai. . .lead guitarist, Kiba. . .keyboardist, Neji. . .2__nd__ lead guitarist, Naruto. . .drummer, and Shikamaru. . .bass guitarist, _

_**Kakashi-manager**_

**:**

**The Voice Of An Angel**

**Chapter one**

_**Sasuke POV**_

These are useless rituals that I don't understand. To I think that if you love some one your actions speak louder than words and just because you put a ring on someone's finger does not mean that you love them. **(AN: not really what I think--but he's the mighty Uchiha so of course he thinks he is above this)**Weddings are just things that girls make you do because they think its essential and the ring is just to show how much money they are marrying into.

The only reason I am here is because Pein and Konan both are such good friends of ours that I felt like I was obligated to come. That and the fact that all of my band mates are hear along with my brothers as well. My job here is to make sure that everyone gets seated in there proper places. All of my band mates are on the grooms side along with some other friends of ours and some people I have never seen before.

_Great everyone is seated and we have about ten minutes before this thing starts then it will be over. _I make my way over to my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, the drummer for our band, and take a seat at the end of the pew next to him. As the time ticks on I am getting more impatient. I watch as Pein fidgets with his shirt collar and even though I don't agree with these putrid things I'm happy for him. I've known them both since I was eight years old and I know that they were put on this earth for one another. They fit together like yin and yang. Apart they are special but together they form something so strong that no one can break it….I hope I can find that someday.

_**Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru POV **_

I hear the music begin and the doors in the back of the room open to show the guys and….

….the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

_**Normal POV**_

_With the bride and her court_

They all lined up in the order they were to walk down the isle in starting with Hidan and Hinata, Sasori and TenTen, Kisame and Temari, Deidara and Ino, Tobi and Kin, then, the maid of honor and best man, Itachi and Sakura. The bride and her father stood behind everyone talking quietly to each other.

Each girl had on a different version of the same floor length black dress and carrying blood red roses: Sakura's dress tied around her neck, it had a V-cut Neck line that showed a fair amount of cleavage, it had a slit on the right side that went up to about two inches past her knee, it also had black lace tracing the bottom and all the way up the slit. On her feet she wore a three inch, black stiletto heels that wrapped around her ankle once and was closed toe.

Ino wore a halter top dress that was V-cut and laced in the back, it had a slit going all the way up her left leg to about the end of her panty line, though it laced down to about two inches above her knee, it showed no cleavage but it was still very sexy. On her arms she had black silk gloves that went above her elbow to just below her shoulder, they were traced by black lace, and she also wore a pair of black three inch stiletto heels that had a strappy toe and covered the heel of her foot though it didn't have a strap around the ankle.

Temari also wore a halter top dress only her was enclosed in the back, it was V-cut in the front thought did not show as much cleavage as Sakura's, it had no straps as well, and it had a slit just like Ino's only it was left unlaced. She three inched stiletto heeled boots on that went to mid-thigh and at the top traced with lace.

TenTen wore a dress that had a v-cut neck line as well though it only showed a modest amount of cleavage, from mid-thigh on her left leg it was short and long in the back, and from the point on her thigh to the back where it touched the floor it was kind of frilly. It had thin spaghetti straps and shoes looked like ballet slippers they had three inch stiletto heels and didn't tie anywhere and the actual shoe part was made of black lace.

Hinata wore a halter top dress with medium width spaghetti straps, attached the straps was another strap that went around her neck. The dress had lace that cover her breast line. Her dress was the most simple of all of them but no less sexy. Under her dress, though you could not see them, she wore half boots with three inch stiletto heels.

Last but not least was Kin. She was wearing a dress that looked like something a Greek goddess would have worn. It was a low cut black dress that was tight fitting to about an inch below her bellybutton than got loose and flowed to the ground. The sleeves were two inches thick and hung off of her shoulders and were made of black lace. Her shoes were like TenTen's only that laced all the way up to mid thigh.

Each girl had their hair done the same way. It was pulled up in a curly messy bun and a delicate silver chain woven through their hair as the only piece of jewelry they have on. They had a little bit of eyeliner on and black eye shadow done in a very subtle way on their eyelids. They also had blood red lipstick on and were carrying a bouquet of dark red roses.

The guys all had black suits on with silver pin stripes and the shirt, vest and tie were all blood red though the tie had silver pinstripes on it and there was a chain hanging from there coat pockets. The also had a dark red rose on to match the girls bouquet.

When they were all in their places the music began again and everyone in the room stood up. When Konan came into view there was a moment of complete awe in the room. She looked amazing in her silver floor length gown. It was a poofy dress but not to poofy. It had eight rings and was a low cut dress with very simple spaghetti straps she had her mid-back length light blue hair down and it was very curly. A round her waist was a black lace belt that tied in the back and the leftover material flowed down to where it just barely touched the floor.

She had no veil on though she did have a black lace head band on her head. There was also no train on the dress. Her make-up was done the same way as her bridesmaids and she wore a two inch wide black lace choker on her neck. She was carrying a huge bouquet of dark red and black roses.

**( AN: im skipping the ceremony because we all know how they go and Konan and Pein aren't the main focus of this story anyway. . .so on to the reception)**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I have never been more nervous in my entire life. Konan is my cousin so when she asked me to be in her wedding it didn't really surprise me. A.) because we're family and B.) because we have always been really close. So when she asked me to be her maid of honor that also didn't surprise me nor did it surprise me when she asked my five best friends to be in the wedding as well. We have all been friends for as long as I can remember. I have also known Pein since the first time they met and I have always gotten along with him.

There was only two things about this whole Konan and Pein wedding that did surprise me the first being when all of us girls finally met the members of Pein's band who where also playing the roles as one best man and five groomsmen (Damn you Konan for not telling us they where all gorgeous. . . Well besides Kisame he kind of scary). Then the second surprise was when she asked me and my band, _Beauties Deathly Temptation_, to sing at her reception. It's a fantastic opportunity because Pein's band is know worldwide but it also scary because there is so many famous people here.

So now standing off to the side of the stage listening to Itachi's speech that he is obligated to make I realize something that I hadn't thought in a long time right before a big show. . .

. . ._I'm gonna throw-up_.

That's right. Me Sakura Haruno has stage fright. I haven't had stage fright since the second grade school play when I played the turkey in the annual Thanksgiving play. But now all I could think about was keeping myself from running out the doors yelling like a mad woman that I don't sing. Which even though it would be highly amusing to all the other guest in the room I would let my band down and that's not something I am willing to do.

It was the end of Itachi's when I heard him say, "…So without a further ado I would like to introduce six very talented ladies…_Beauties Deathly Temptation_,"So with that I turn to my band and give them a big encouraging smile and walk out on stage. . .

_**Sasuke's POV**_

When my brother announced the band I have to admit that I was a little confused. Here we are surrounded by hundreds of the most famous musicians in the world and the decided to have some amateur unknown band play at there wedding. Then when the girls from the wedding stepped barefoot out onto the stage I'm pretty sure I have never been more speechless. But then again I could be wrong because when the pink haired vixen stepped to the lead microphone I was sure I had turned into a full on hardcore mute.

Though looking around my table I didn't like a total idiot because all the guys that were sitting near me (my band mates) they all had similar faces of shock represented on there faces. _It looks like I'm not the only who was a little smitten with one of the girls in the group. _Pulling out of my thought I heard the cutest voice I had ever heard in my life. It seemed I had been dazed for a while because she was just coming to the end of her speech.

_**Normal POV**_

"…congratulations Konan and Pein I hope even when your going through hell and back again you find the light at the end of the tunnel. So yeah this should probably be the time when we sing some sappy love song…BUT that's way to cliché. So we're going to sing what ever we want. If you like it cool and if you don't…WE don't give a damn." she turned and faced the drummer and the drummer started doing her count. Then all the girls began to play and the room was in awe even without Sakura singing…but that all changed

_No sir I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore,_

_Its your turn, so take a seat we're settling, the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?! I cant decide._

_You have made it harder just to go on. _

_Oh why?! All the possibilities. . .well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. . . _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating _

_And That's what you get when you let your heart win. _

_Whoa. . ._

**(a little music plays) ****(AN: its just sakura singing until it says differently) **

_I wonder how am I suppose to feel, when your not here,_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built, when you were here_

_I still try. . .holding on to silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why?! All the possibilities. . .I'm sure you heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. . . _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating _

_And That's what you get when you let your heart win. _

_Pain make your way to me (to me) and I'll always be just so_

_Inviting. If I ever start to think straight this heart will start a _

_RIOT in me. Lets start. . .start hey. _

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh, Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_**(all girls)**_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. _

_Whoa. . ._

_**(back to sakura)**_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. . ._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. . ._

_Now I cant trust myself with anything but this._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. . ._

When they were done with their song everyone in the room jumped up and started cheering. The girls were so excited they didn't ever see the six guys staring at them from across the room….

**:**

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffy but the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading and for those of you who don't know the song is Paramore's "that's what you get" from their CD "RIOT"**_

_**Please review and give advice. . .please no flames!!**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter!! Its coming soon!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Totally sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Lets just say that life hates me and so do my doctors. A quick summery: I was re-diagnosed with epilepsy after four and half years, my keyboard quit working and then me and my BF got into a huge fight because he is really stupid and thinks drugs are fun…Well N E enough of my blabbering and on with the story!!**_

_Songs__-- Let the flames begin By: Paramore _

_and_

_Forsaken By: Within Temptation_

_**If you have never heard anything my within temptation's I suggest you at least download this song its GREAT!!**_

**:**

**Chapter Two**

_**Normal POV**_

When the applauding ended the girls got ready for their next song while the guys made their way over to where the older Uchiha was sitting with his band mates as well as the bride and groom. The younger Uchiha had a lot questions he wanted to ask but his brother knowing him the way he did answered them without ever being asked.

"The lead singers name is Sakura Haruno and she is the founder of the band along with the long haired blond. They recruited the other blond Temari who introduced them to the bass guitarist Kin who in turn introduced them to the drummer TenTen and the keyboardist Hinata. The girls are eighteen besides Temari and TenTen who are nineteen. They have been a band for seven years and are hoping to one day be famous." he gave them each a smirk before asking, "Does that answer most of your questions? If not ask me later because I want to hear what their next song will be."

The boys being to stunned to answer just shook their heads then made their way back to their own table. They watched as the girls started playing again and were amazed again by how much talent they had.

_What a shame we all became such fragile broken things,_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen_

_To let the flame begin. To let the flame begin. . . . .Oh glory_

_This is how we dance when, when they try to take us down_

_This is what we'll be Oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength and I'll die searching for it,_

_Cant let myself regret, such selfishness,_

_The pain and all the trouble caused, _

_no matter how long I believe that there's hope, buried beneath it all_

_And hiding beneath it and growing beneath it_

_This is how we dance when, when they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing Oh. . . ._

_This is how we'll stand when, when they burn our houses down _

_This is what we'll be Oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light _

_**(Ino) **_

_Into light_

_**(Sakura)**_

_Reaching as I sink down into light _

_**(Ino) **_

_Into light_

_**(Sakura)**_

_This is how we dance when, when they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing Oh. . . ._

_This is how we'll stand when, when they burn our houses down _

_This is what we'll be Oh glory_

"Alright, this next song is brand new its was co-written by Itachi Uchiha from _Deaths Advocate_. Helping us perform this song is Kisame and Deidara also from _Deaths Advocate_, Konan our gorgeous bride and our friend Gaara. This song is something that took all of us hours upon growling hours to write and compose so we hope you like it as much as we do." Sakura said while they all took their places.

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata made their way to the three extra microphones on the stage and stood behind them. While Kin made her way to a violin stand and picked up the violin and set it on her shoulder and waited for the rest to get situated. Konan picked up Ino's guitar and winked at Pein who stood directly in front of the stage. Gaara picked up Kin's bass and watched some dude with weird tattoo's on each side of his face stared at his sister, Temari, while she made sure her guitar was still hooked up good. Then there was Deidara who took his place behind TenTen's drums while Kisame took his spot behind Hinata's keyboard. When they began everyone was completely blown away

_Now the day has come._

_We are forsaken this time._

_We lived our lives in our paradise,_

_As gods we shaped the would around,_

_No borderlines we'd stay behind,_

_Though balance is something fragile._

_While we thought we were gaining,_

_We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away,_

_Our time has run out, our future has died,_

_There's no more escape. _

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_There's no time anymore._

_Life will pass us by, _

_we are forsaken,_

_We're the last if our kind._

_The sacrifice was much to high,_

_Our greed just made us all go blind._

_We tried to hide what we feared inside._

_Today is the end of tomorrow._

_As the sea started rising,_

_The land that we conquered just washed away._

_Although we have tried to turn back the tied,_

_It was all in vain_

_Now the day has come, _

_We are forsaken, _

_There's no time anymore._

_Life will pass us by,_

_We are forsaken,_

_Only ruins stay behind._

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_This time._

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken._

_There's no time anymore_

_Now the day has come_

_the day has come_

_the day has come_

They were all shocked by the amount of applauding and before it all ended Konan snuck up to Sakura and whispered something in her ear before walking off the stage with Deidara, Gaara, and Kisame. What ever it was that she said it made Sakura's eyes widen and she got a big smile on her face.

"There you have it thanks for listening to us we hope you liked it. Even though we had a blast we're going to turn it over to the DJ now. So with that I going to leave you with a few words of advice: get you asses on the floor and dance liked there is no tomorrow. We're out!" Sakura said with an shit eating grin and all the girls left the stage.

When the girls finally made it back to their table after all the congratulations Sakura lat out a shriek of excitement that made the others girls look at her strangely.

"What is your problem? We've done shows like this before its no big deal get over it," Temari said in a agitated voice.

"That's not why I'm excited" she said with another shit eating grin.

"Then what is?" Hinata asked shyly.

"THE PRESIDENT OF HOKAGE STUDIO'S WANTS TO HAVE A MEETING WITH US AT 2:30 TOMORROW AFTERNOON!! SHE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT US SIGHING A RECORD DEAL!!" she screamed in utter excitement though the music was so loud no one heard but the people in a close proximity. They all looked at each other and then in one swift motion they jumped into a group hug and started jumping up and down while squealing. They were all pulled out of their excitement by foreign voice.

"So girls do you always scream this much?"

When the girls turned around the seen six guys staring back at them all with mischievous smirks on their beautiful faces….

**:**

_**A.N. Sorry again for the lateness and I know that I said this would be a longer chapter but with everything going on I haven't had much time!! Though I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the other. And I promise this wont just be them singing all the time either. **_

_**I wonder what happens next time when the boys introduce themselves? I guess you'll have to wait and find out huh? Toodles!! **_


End file.
